The Lost Coven
by RockPaperScissorsLemonSmut
Summary: OK so love is hidden, lines are drawn and vampires must choose a side. as the end comes near we must decide to live or to be brave. rated m for blood guts and F bomb glory *wags eyebrows*
1. Intros

**A/N: OK so I would like to thank everyone in this story who changed there names so it fit... see if you can guess them review me with your guesses. Now I'd like to thank AJ for the song cause I was sooo stuck on one I was like O.O but he is the song father and he gave me song lyrics I just couldn't refuse. Jet thank you for giving me the idea to rebel XD your awesome and supportive of everything we do. Fin ii love you XD. Josh I know you hate me but I tuned into you to get my fight scene and I thank you so so so so much for that cause mine suck ass. Everyone else thanks for believing me enough to put your necks out there for me.**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Intros

The Heavy - Short Change Hero from the album The House That Dirt Built

Lyrics:

I can't see where you're comin' from  
>But I know just what you're runnin' from:<br>And what matters ain't the who's baddest but  
>The ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder.<br>And you feel like you're feelin' now  
>Doin' things just to please your crowd,<br>But I love you like the way I love you,  
>And I suffer, but I ain't gonna cut you cuz<br>This ain't no place for no hero,  
>This ain't no place for no better man,<br>This ain't no place for no hero,  
>Go home.<br>This ain't no place for no hero,  
>This ain't no place for no better man,<br>This ain't no place for no hero,  
>Go home<br>Every time I close my eyes, I think, I think 'bout you inside,  
>And your mother, givin' up on askin' why<br>Why you lie, and you cheat, and you try to make  
>A fool out of she...<br>I can't see where you're comin' from,  
>But I know just what you're runnin' from.<br>And what matters ain't the who's baddest, but the  
>Ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder, cuz<br>This ain't no place for no hero,  
>This ain't no place for no better man,<br>This ain't no place for no hero,  
>Go home.<p>

Quote

Just like every ending is a new beginning every beginning is an old ending. And sometimes a new beginning is over shadowed ad darkened by the ed and causes the beginning to seemingly slip through our fingers... unless you tell the past not to follow ad let your new beginnings shine like a new penny ;)

~Mine

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

…...

Sita's POV

I stared at him with a look that told him something wasn't right. He looked confused and stared at the paper in front of him.

"Whats wrong Sita? Its just your makers will, why do you seem worried?"

"This will mentions other names, names I'm not familiar with Seymour."

"Humans?"

"No he mentions things that only a vampire would know what it means, he speaks in a dead language." I show him the writing again.

"He made new vampire before trying to killing you?"

"No he knew them a while. He mentions things from the time I was with him."

"Why didn't he kill them?"

"He mentions seeing signs whenever he'd come close, signs that told him to stay away." I read over the writing

"You mean from... ?"

"Yes from him. I think I know why?"

"I have no clue."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "There was one other who he fell for, the only other he changed, one he let go to save, she... she rebelled against him. He didn't kill her which was the first sign."

"What was her name?"

"Hers... on here its Tricia but back then she was Trista. She had a big group of followers, 7 which was odd because usually they leave."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Trista's POV

I hummed quietly as I cut off any unneeded wood. I wanted a wolf. I smirked and looked at the floor, as a man fell on his back. Just one of many. Well, in this life. I didn't touch him though. This was the work of some one more ruthless when it came to people, men really, taking what they think they can have.

"Alethea, stop it, your causing a scene!" I roll my eyes. I didn't really care but, I must obey my own master.

"But I thirst for him Tri." Alethea practically purred at me with a devilish smirk.

"Alethea just kiss and make up... and as your making up, get a room, that sound good?" I raise an eyebrow as she smirks. I watch her whisper in his ear, abruptly he stands up leading her outside.

I glance around to check on the room to see Annabelle dancing with another young man, she blushed at his sweet nothings looking bashful. I shake my head. She enjoys this, The hunt of it all. She loved drawing people in. She loved to make men happy before she was done. Only remembering the dance or the kiss. It was more innocent with her. we, her and I, only ever toke what was needed never what was wanted. An oddity for what we were.

I look back at my wolf in the making, trying to get the eyes right. I duck suddenly, not taking my eyes off my wolf, as Arianna and Emily jump into the bar throw the window. Arianna smiled widely looking around. She only went after the cute boys. It was amusing to watch her scoop 'em out. She acted air headed, as though she fell for anything they throw at her up into its tooo late to realize just how much of a threat she was. The killer behind her wide innocent eyes. She walked up to a brown haired gentlemen and started flirting shamelessly.

I scoot over as I scrape away more of the wood. Sculpting out the tail deciding to go for the eyes later. Emily sits were I was in the darkest corner in the bar. I look over at her bored expression. I smirk as I make another scrape against the wood. "Wanna see whose better?" I hold up my knife by the blade. She smirks and nods before her bored expression clouds over her face again. I stood up and we walked out of the bar together. I turn back to the vamps in the bar.. "Please try not to get us kicked out shall we?"

"I'll stay here with them, you should find Jack anyway."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

I threw out my knives and duck as the blade swept over me almost grazing my nose. I jump up and kick him in the face. "Goddamn it Jack watch yourself!"

He back flips and looks at me amused. "I'm just following orders you said 'don't hold back', its not my fault your not fast enough for me!"

I roll my eyes and look at the tree's target. I got it just two inches off from the bulls eye. "Well that's something I guess." I grab my rapier from my hip and point it at him. He shrugs and pulls out his katana, just one of the two, I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think you could handle a second blade." I glare at him. "Come on make a move."

I twirl trying to catch his shoulder with my blade. He moves back and and swings his sword at my stomach. I back flip and run up a tree and turn on a brach when I hear blade moving through flesh. I drop back down landing on my feet. I look up at Helaine. She looks pissed but remains silent. I look next to her to see Richard looking fierce.

I chuckle noticing his big brother mode but I walk to stand behind him. He pulls out his flamebrege sword. Jack swings his sword quickly getting Richard in the cheek with the blade. Richard in return jumps up and kick Jack where his knifes handles sticking out pushing it in 'til the handle disappears into his shoulder. Helaine lick her lips at the blood. I watch them intrigued.

Jack reaches behind him seemingly grabbing onto something. The blade of the knife I realized, he pulls it the blade up through his shoulder blade and continues to move, flinging his wrist forward it at Richard so it hits him in the chest, to far to the right to be his heart though. The force of it pushes him into a tree. He drops his sword and it slides towards me with one hand... a taking the dagger and sticking it into a tree with the other. Now they were bloody, of course Jack was way worse off then again, that was his own fault. Richard stand up and launches at Jack at the same moment Jack grabs at his throat throwing him onto the ground.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?" Jack shakes his head. "And here I thought we were best mates."

"You sound like a sixteen year old woman Jack you should really work on that." Jack bites down on Richard neck and starts sucking. I groaned that that. Richard kicks him off which causes a bit of his neck to tears off as Jack lands on his back.

Jack grabs a pointy tree branch from the tree ripping it off easily. "I won't miss this time." Rams the branch down over his heart. I jump over Richard to feel the wood jab into midway though my thigh before it finally stopped.

"Trista? Do you HAVE to save everyone from everything!" the whole bloody three of us looked up to see Yaksha standing over me. I look him in the eye, my eyes tightening.

"When my blood started running throw their veins they became mine. That means that thier problems, thier safety, and most of all thier lives are MINE." I growl out at him. He knew this. Why does he ask such stupid questions.

"I know which is why I haven't killed those two yet." He points to Jack above me and Richard under me.

Jack stands up straighter and backs away from Yaksha. They knew to stay away from him, after-all Yaksha was the first of our kind as well as as the most powerful. I come after him in power followed by Sita. This was cause by me being willing to accept his gift over Sita. Everyone else was feed from someone lower on the power scale more me than Sita. This was my group, my friends. Yaksha didn't think that was the way to go. You couldn't be a master being what we are because of our instincts to role. Whatever he said.

"Well now since your here can you take this branch out of my calf?" I asked him sweetly.

"Why?"

My eyes turn wide and innocent. He sighs. "Because Yaksha I'm just a poor vampire damsel in distress and your my hero." I smile widely at him. He shakes his head and pulls out the branch and throws it away. "Good now you can run along and drink I know you haven't, I sense it."

"You always do." He runs off.

I look at the rest of my group, well half of it considering Arianna, Emily, and Annabelle are at the bar still. "OK we're camping out here tonight... Helaine can you go and get us some clean clothes... bought if you can, stolen if you must." Helaine nods and runs off. I lie on the forest floor and drift asleep quickly. I never liked sleep. The same dream played. Flashes of thing all with a common theme... confusion, I have no clue what they mean. Or whats meant to be said to get them to stop but every time I woke up I feel like a human held underwater for long periods of time.

I sit up gasping trying to grip onto the colors and shapes trying to form a picture where there was none to be found. I turned to see Helaine handing clothes to the boys, I moved to join them but froze when I heard Helaine yelling. Now most people believe they can mess with her because shes shy and timid but that was how she chose her kill for later. I stayed down.

"Are you insane Richard I could expect this from Jack because he doesn't give a shit about anyone-" Helaine started.

"Hey I resemble that remark!" Jack interrupt. Helaine shoved him off the log he was sitting on and Jack lies there. "Oh dear I've fallen and I can't get up." Jack fold his arms behind his head.

"But you Richard you were the first vampire she made. Your like her brother you KNOW she would do anything to protect you. You know that and yet you throw your self in front of a a preditor anyway. I thought you would care but you don't seem to."

"Helaine you know that there's too much of a past between us for me to just let him go, you know that."

"Boo hoo so I slept with your lover and killed you. Although techncelly, I didn't even kill you because Trista saved you so live with it." I was shocked to hear Jack respond with that remark. Jack had a cold wall surrounding him. He hid his fear and pain behind jokes and sarcasm. But I could feel him. He loved her. That was the only reason he still fought with Richard over her, why every time Richard came around jacks wall got thicker.

Richard studied Jack. "Are you willing to call a truce?"

Jack shook his head. "No but not as bad as last night my shoulders still sore." He looks at his now healed wound before carefully throwing on his shirt. I stand up and walk over to them. Helaine throws me a dress with pockets, I can tell without throwing it on because shes highly predictable. I walk behind the high bushes to change and walk back out with her throwing shoes at me.

"Lets go check out the damage in the village, I'm worried." I start walking leaving chuckles behind me. After a while Jack and Helaine walk ahead of me and Richard. He grabs my shoulder ad pulls me to a slow walk.

"Sister I'm sorry for pulling into things, pulling you in between me and my past. Its not right and its not fair to you at all." I roll my eyes.

"Have I ever told you, you worry about things you shouldn't have to." I look at him with a slight smile, we both remember the many many times I had.

"Doesn't make me worry any less."

I jump on his back with a smirk. "Hurry slave I don't need this village to be slaughtered!"

"That would be just like Jack to do something like that." Richard grumbled. He looked up at me so I could see his apologetic smile.

I shrug. "Its going to be difficult and though you don't have to I think it'd be safer if you started now."

He nods. "Healthier for the rest of the group too. Everyone's so close to everyone else that we'd all fall if we lost someone, even me."

"No, even Jack, but I was going to say that when Alethea's by herself she scares the ever living shit out of me. Emily wont do anything just watch. Shes a horrible babysitter." I roll my eyes.

"Then why did you leave her with them." Richard sounds amused.

"I got bored." I shrug. Ad look around the village. I could see my group running as fast as unhumanly possible. "And its time to run." I turn on my heel. Richard run left and I run right all of us running to separate villages. Hopefully none of our natures come back to haunt us.

…...

**A/N: REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW I LOVE EM I LOVE YOU IF YOU READ THIS IF YOU SCIMMED IT WELL FUCK YOU!**


	2. Troubles with the Past

**AN: Thank you reviewers this Chapters all thanks to Terri and god bless her she did beautifully XD**

Song for this POV- You're Going Down- Sick Puppies

Define your meaning of war  
>To me it's what we do when we're bored<br>I feel the heat comin off of the blacktop  
>And it makes me want it more<br>Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
>If it's a fight I'm ready to go<br>I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
>If you know what I already know<p>

It's been a long time coming  
>And the tables' turned around<br>Cause one of us is goin'  
>One of us is goin' down<br>I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
>Cause one of us is goin'<br>ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!

Define your meaning of fun  
>To me it's when we're gettin' done<br>I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
>So get ready for another one<br>Let's take a trip down memory lane  
>The words circulate in my brain<br>You can treat this like another all I'm saying  
>But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain<p>

It's been a long time coming  
>And the tables' turned around<br>Cause one of us is goin'  
>One of us is goin' down<br>I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
>Cause one of us is goin'<br>ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!

This is hardly worth fighting for  
>But it's the little petty sh*t that I can't ignore<br>With my fist in your face and your face on the floor  
>It'll be a long time comin'<br>But you got the message now  
>Cause I was never goin'<br>Yeah, you're the one that's going down!

One of us is going down

I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
>Cause one of us is goin'<br>ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!

Quote

Revenge his foul and most unnatural murder.

~ Ghost... Hamlet 1.5

Trista's POV

Things always come back to us. They haunt us, scare us. There's nothing wrong with that because its what makes them human. But every aspect of their lives is mine, not just the present,they're past and futures to. I own them. So when I see some one whose fucked up with them so much that they're future was nonexistent you'll have to excuse me for what I'm about to do. There is a reason why Yaksha is constantly looking for me and constantly worrying over me. I'm never with him. Not while shes there. He knows I will kill her and he'll let me try. But the one thing is, Richard would be heart broken no matter what she did to him. It makes me hate her all the more. I listen for her running as fast as I can hiding in trees, when I have to when her smell finally gets to me.

She knows I'm coming I can sense it. I look around as her sent covers the trees and she tackles me placing both arms on my sternum as she settles herself to punch me. I wrap my legs around her so my heel was digging into the middle of her back holding her to me. I grip on to her wrists with on hand and the other one gripping her tricep and move as far to the right as I can. I move my heel to dig into her hip and swing my torso all the way to the left before moving my right foot up to push down on her face I move the other leg over so that her arm was stuck in between my legs. I move both hands so there holding her wrists and pushing my hips up hearing a pop as her right arm is pulled out of its socket.

I flip pulling on her arm I roll so my feet touch the ground and stand up her hands behind her back.. "What is your problem with me Trista?"

"You are so wrapped up in your little world you don't care who you hurt!" I growl. She setps forward tthen jumps up kicking my stomach with bother her feet making me let go of herand fall back she grabs onto me and brings my chest flesh against her.

She leans in her lips at my ear her breath brushing the small strains of hair forcing my instincts to want to kill her now. They screamed danger, danger in my ear. Its not like they were all that far from the truth. "And you Trista do you think of the life you stealing as you taste them? Do you think of their dreams as you smell them? Do you look them in the eye as you feel the warmth of their blood running down your throat? Do you? Have you ever buried them and marked them? Have you ever even just prayed for them? No you haven't so what makes you better than me?"

"I'm not like you. I'm not cruel I take what I have to! What did you get for hurting him like that? What! Because of you he will never be the same and you get to just walk away. Your nothing but an easy out. You act scared, you act defenseless but at the end of the day your worse than even Yaksha ever was. At least with him you know what he is, he doesn't hide like you, you coward!" I unleash onto her. What would she say? What could she say to that?

"Oh so this is about that 'brother' of yours? Are you sure you not just upset that you didn't get a chance to spread your legs with him like I did! Maybe you should use your power more." I punch her in the mouth and kick her in the stomach. She grabs my leg and pulls on it so my legs are at a one hundred and eighty degree angle. As I fall I get rammed into something, a log. Just one single branch that was aimed perfectly. Right next to my heart so I cant wiggle it to get it out, I'd die. She picks up the log and throws me in the water with my face stuck in between the water and the log.

From: Isabella James Swan Cullen

AN: This is because Trishy asked me to write a chapter explaining my character from my head, so yeah here you go.

Song for this POV

Ive got my memories  
>Always inside of me<br>But I cant go back, back to how it was

I believe now  
>Ive come too far<br>No I cant go back, back to how it was

Created for a place ive never known  
>This is home<br>Now im finally where I belong, where I belong  
>Yah this is home, ive been searching for a place of my own,<br>Now I found it, maybe this is home  
>Yes this is home<p>

Belief over misery  
>I seen the enemy<br>And I wont go back, back to how it was  
>And I got my heart set on what happens next<br>I got my eyes wide its not over yet  
>We miracles, and were not alone<p>

Yah this is home, now im finally where I belong  
>Yea this is home, ive been searching for a place of my own,<br>Now I found it, maybe this is home  
>Yes this is home<p>

And now, after all my searching  
>After all my questions<br>Im going to call it home  
>I got a brand new mind set<br>I can finally see the sunset  
>Im gonna call it home<p>

Home, this is home  
>Now Im finally where I belong, belong<br>Yes this is home,  
>Ive been searching for a place of my own<br>Now I found it,  
>Maybe this is home<br>This is home

Now I know  
>Yea this is home<p>

Quote:

We cannot change our past. You cannot change the fact that people act in a certain way. We can not change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play the one string we have, and that is our attitude

~ Charles R. Swindle

Annabelle's POV

I still remember the day it happened. The day Trista changed me. I had no idea what had happened. She bit me and sucked some blood out of me then forced me to drink some of hers. It was disgusting. Trista informed me that I had become a vampire. I screamed and shouted. I didn't want to be a vampire. I was meant to kill them. Not be changed into one.

Plus, I had everything anyone could want as a young girl. I was beautiful, loved by all men, envied by all women and was my parents jewel. My life was better than anyone could ever ask for and she just ruined it. I had long blonde hair that was wavy, big blue eyes that boys frequently told me were like deep pools that they got lost in and very nice tan skin. The tan was natural of course. Nothing about me was fake or artificial. People knew that what they saw with me was what they got. I was very self absorbed. Only really caring for myself and the love that I received from men. But none of that mattered anymore. Because I was officially dead. Well not officially but close enough.

I had forgiven Trista for what she had done to me, but I still did wish I was human with boys dropping to their knees whenever I walked past them. Boys begging for me to marry them. I mean I still had that, which was half the fun. But they never got to the marriage. I always drained them before that. They never expected it. I lifted their hopes, dreams and spirits and before they knew it, they were dead. It was the only bit of fun I had. I guess that's why I wasn't angry at Trista anymore. Because she had given me extreme beauty. And strength and speed. But I really only cared about my beauty. Oh and the cool hypnotic eye thing. I used that when I wanted to drain girls. Not nearly as much fun as boys, but hey, there would be a devastating decline in the amount of boys if I only killed them.

I decided that I wanted to go for a walk around. Of course remain hidden, but look at the life that I still sometimes missed. I wasn't paying attention so when I looked up and saw where I was, I gasped. It was my beautiful secret place. It was the riverside that I use to escape to when I needed time alone. When I was human. I remembered putting a swing in a tree that over looked the riverside and went in search of it. When I found it, I sat on it and just enjoyed the memories I had of the place.

**AN: Now give a round of applause to the beautiful Terri and her amazing peasce of work if you liked the POV she put up or even not review review review and give her some love**


	3. Invading Memories

**AN: OK I would just like to thank everyone that's worked with me through this story working their asses off to give me the chapters needed. I would like to thank AJ and Jetters for giving me their characters for the portion of the chapter they were in and once again AJ you pulled through for me thank god I was getting worried when I couldn't reach you freaking Songfather I love you like the psycho brother I never had. XD ;) enjoy**

**oh oh I would also like to say that I'm very disappointed in my reviews, or lack there of I think I made it very clear that you should give Terri love and you didn't just because your not in a chapter doesn't make you any less responsible for supporting your fellow characters -huffs-**

**OH AND WARNING: THIS POV CONTIANS WATERBOARDING AS WELL AS MANY OTHER TORTURING DEVICES SO IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH PLEASE SKIP OVER THE PARTS I GUIDE YOU THROUGH IF YOU THINK YOU CAN BARE THROUGH IT THEN YOU THROWING UP IS SOOOO NOT MY FAULT THOUGH I MUST SAY THEY ARENT AS GRAPHIC AS I FIRST THOUGHT THEM TO BE**

Song for this POV/Chapter

Sitting in the dark, I can't forget.  
>Even now, I realize the time I'll never get.<br>Another story of the Bitter Pills of Fate.  
>I can't go back again. I can't go back again...<br>But you asked me to love you and I did.  
>Traded my emotions for a contract to commit<p>

And when I got away, I only got so far. The Other Me Is Dead.  
>I hear his voice inside my head...<br>We were never alive, and we won't be born again.  
>But I'll never survive with Dead Memories in my heart.<br>You told me to love you and I did. Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit.

So when I got away, I only kept my scars. The Other Me Is Gone.  
>Now I don't know where I belong...<br>We were never alive, and we won't be born again.  
>But I'll never survive with Dead Memories in my heart.<br>Dead Visions in your Name.  
>Dead Fingers in my Veins.<br>Dead Memories in my Heart 

Quote:

I've never tired to block the memories though some are painful. I dont understand people who hide from they're past. Everything you live through makes you the person you are now.

~ Sophia Loren

Trista's POV:

As soon as the water meets my face I struggled with myself not to freak out. She was more cruel then I thought. How else would she allow me to be put through this that demon. My heart speeds up and my breathing becomes harder to hold. I feel as though I'm falling through a black hole. I feel hopeless and lost and I pray for help and its with these pleas that I realize I've been transported to my worse nightmares, my memories.

**AND WEAK STOMACHS THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE HERE JUST KEEP MOVING CALMLY TO THE SAFE SIGN THANK YOU ALL.**

352 AD

I cry, wishing to lie in a ball. Come on just kill me! Kill me please. I haven't done anything wrong. Why are they asking me such horrid questions? So I make dolls for a hobby that now makes some one a witch? I look at the chains attached to my arms and legs. I close my eyes. This is one of their many methods. Trying to get me to tell them where my supposed coven is. I don't have one, I refuse to let them go after another poor person who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. No even if I did that I wouldn't get to leave. I new that before the screams started down the hall.

"SHE DID IT, SHE CURSED ME." I hear a poor woman cry. I stop breathing listening in closer. "She seduced my husband!" I shake my head. Is a mans unfaithfulness really cause enough to send a woman to hell? Why would anyone allow anyone to be placed anywhere near this hell, this nightmare? I guess someone who is mad, in pain and praying for death just as much as I was. Someone with a weak soul as my mom would say.

"Name!" I hear a man bark out. They were all men. Women were too weak to handle this. Weak in body, heart and soul. No men die here only women. Its sick I suppose. One woman helping to kill another.

"Elizabeth Rose! She lives in my village!" The woman informed.

"Good girl, Mary-Anne. Now dispose of her." The man ordered. She gave any other away she got the hanging or the gallows.

"NO! NO!" The woman cried. "PLEASE DON'T." Shut up, shut up you soulless woman no one cares for you here no one cares for weak souls, or stupidity.

"Hang her!" I hear footsteps and struggling, one form the woman and another one of chains. I freeze when I realize its me. I cant sit still, I need my knives, my sword.

A man comes in and I look at the ceiling. I bite my tongue as he starts turning the lever round and around. The stretcher. They do it slowly, the turning, build up the intensity I guess. But soon I was hearing cracks in my bones for being in one place for long. I bite my tongue tighter as I feel a slight strain in my muscles. They stop.

"Now girl tell me who your leader is!" The man taunted me. He was just another sick freak who loved to hear a woman's scream. I spit in my face as I do everyday he asks. He growls and start turning it again. It starts to hurt.

He stops again. "Tell me who it is now!" he's tone isn't so nice as the first time, another everyday occurrence. He wont stop now that he's in it just for my screams. He turns it again more slowly. I grimace as the pain intensifies and I close my eyes praying. "Don't you dare curse me devil woman! Open your eye now!" I do as I'm told because he has his ways of keeping them open. Ways I don't want anything to do with he turns it three more times. I count by the squeak it makes when it hits a certain point. Three more times and I'm shocked and I must smile slightly.

"What are you smiling at wench?" he snaps as he stops.

"I haven't screamed yet." I bite throw my teeth. "I'm starting to think your losing your touch."

"You wish." He spins in 2 more quick times and it rewarded with my screams at last.

"Je voudrais pouvoir vous maudis, vous l'homme le mal! Je souhaite les âmes des morts qui vous revient de vous emmener en enfer." I crackle. Mad with the pain and mad with the need to get out of here even if it was from a coffin. He stops where he is and releases the chains as another man walks in. On to the next method.

I walked. The rest of these wouldn't be the same. I could never expect what was coming. I'm strapped into another table legs and arms. I heard a squeaking noise. Rats. I think about this. I was used to rats, I mean they infested out home so I wasn't so afraid. I start to relax. They place the rats on my stomach. I don't make a noise. I take a deep breath and give the men a 'is this it?' glance. They answer its and they hold torches up to the cage. Oh god, oh god. I watch as the eyes look through me. We stay like that and soon as they start to feel the heat their small bodies tense and they start to squeak, loudly. I nod to them, if I die I die. They grow quite and thats when I feel them. I yell out as they start biting and I scream and thrash around no matter how hard I lock my nerves down. They don't start I can feel the marks they make.

I shake my head at myself as I feel my tongue get loose. No I can handle this they can kill me this way but I will not break. I'm not weak. I am not afraid of them, I am not less then them. The pain soon after that becomes so unbearable that I have to lie my head back. I start to feel myself in a river diving deeper and deeper. I know any minute I'll pass out. I know they will stop when they realize this too. Suddenly my world blackens.

I feel myself being dragged. Its been a few weeks or hours since the rats. I had gained markings all along my stomach. Its so easily done. I was weak and flimsy... I hadn't eaten in months, or was it days. I couldn't remember., and that thought made me lose all hope in myself and the human race. I'm hooked up to another table. I remember when it used to seem cold. I no longer felt the difference. Moments later a strange man is pinching my nose. I start wiggling my nose trying to free it from its hold. He only squeezed it harder. My face was covered from my forehead to my nose in a wet cloth so he couldn't see me roll my eyes. but I was scared. i felt as though this was different. Like this was the end of who I was.

They evaluated my legs so they were above my chest. Suddenly water is getting pour over my mouth. I was so shocked. It had been so long since I'd felt water against my lips. I open my lips gratefully but they pour it quicker, the water pours in quicker, to fast for me to drink. I gag trying to get it out. I start to struggle subtly at first. I couldn't breath. take the water way I wanted to scream. i hear the men laugh at my weak attempts. Get me out I begged in my head. I feel isolated and alone. I struggle harder.

**OK PEOPLE WITH WEAK STOMACHS YOU MAKE RESUME _HOLDS UP SAFE_ SIGN**

Soon time during this the black behind the cloth turned a bright white. I open my eyes to see me on a brightly lighted cliff side. I the wind blows and I hear a whisper. Soft I could see myself just imagining it. I hear it again a bit louder. "Trista." I hear the voice under its breath. A velvet filled males voice, a voice that I'd heard before. One who comforted me and became my friend. "Listen to my voice. Allow me to change you please. Will you allow me to let you live?"

"Yes." I hear my voice weak. I feel a sting in my neck. "Where do I know you from?"

"I am your conscience Trista. You know me I'm your ultimate adviser. I am where you are. I'm anything and everything you will for me to be. Forever."

Suddenly his voice transfers into my own through my mind. "i will always know your past and hold your hand through the necessary future." I feel something press against my lips and open my mouth to feel a warm liquid run down my throat. I drink it greedily.

"Never again will you have to deal with those men, not unless you truly felt you needed to." I look around. Everything was sharper, clearer, I cold hear the water and scrambled up to my feet faster than my mind could catch up to it. It was amazing. That was my life and I never looked back.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Bar in 1218, Vince

I walk into the bar in mens clothing, it was very suggestive, with tight fitting pants and a corset top. A perfect hunting uniform. I was fine, I had hunted earlier in the day so I was doing a different kind of hunting. I needed some fun. I was a few hundred years old many women get married and yet I haven't ever flirted. Not even when I hunt. It got me laughed at a lot. By Sita. I love around so find the girl in question, in the corner in a crimson dress surrounded by men. As per usual. I look down at my outfit and move to the center of the tavern to a clear area.

As song starts up and I move my hands move from my hips and run them along the black accents of my corset top, up my neck and over my head. I stomp three times and twirl around in a circle before stomping once with both feet again. I kick on foot.

I walk up to a man at the bar and run my hand down his arm before taking his hand and leading him back to his spot on the dance floor. I pull him flush to me and wrap a leg around his hip and dipped backwards. He places his hand on my back pushing me back so that we were flush together. He looks behind me and I know hes trying to get Sita jealous.

I groan softly and he looks down at me and he looks embarrassed as though he see the hurt in my eyes I look away from him and push him away. I spin around and around on the spot. I stop when I get dizzy and lift my face to the light,hands above my head, as the song comes to an end. I smile.

I gasp in surprise as some one grabs me around me and pulls my back flush against against his chest. I stiffen slightly as his mouth kisses just below my ear. We move as one dancing close together as the make shift dance floor filled. His lips moved to whisper in my ear. "You shouldn't dangle your self like meat. You make yourself look easy."

I spin around to smack him. He grabs it and hold it to his chest. "Stop trying to gain other peoples admirers, there are plenty of these folks who could easily be yours without all this crap going on." he says so only I hear him.

"Oh would I gain the attention of men like you?" I look him over, that wouldn't be a bad thing. He was quite handsome.

"Quite possibly, lucky you." I roll my eyes and step from him. He grabs my arm and pulls me flush against his chest again.

"You have go to give a woman some space." I smile slightly not sure whether I was moved by his advances.

He smirks and nods but doesn't move. I step to the side and move toward the door behind him. He moves to the the side to stop me with his shoulder. We walk counter clockwise our shoulder never disconnecting. His eyes held unto mine and it was as though his eyes had a power that over road my own. I was unable to speak, my voice caught in my throat. His lips lifted slightly on the side. We moved in sync to face each other again. He grab the back of my neck and pulled my face to his, leaning down as though to kiss me.

I blush and moved, spinning backwards to avoid him. My back was to him once again, and he responded much the same. This time, however, when my back met his chest I slid, slowly, down his body keeping out bodies touching at all times and looked up to him as I moved back up. I look around when I am firmly in place. The crowd was parted just enough to see the man I had been dancing with begging at Sita's feet and for once I didn't mind.

He turned me towards him. He picked up my legs wrapping them around his waist and dipping me back, moving his hand you the front of my corset. His hand wrapped behind my neck and pushed me up so our faces were inches apart.

This dance was full of want and desire, and all around need for the other. It was with that I realized, I am not Sita, I cannot have one nightstands and not feel guilty. I loved to quickly, even now I thought I felt something. Something that would be destroyed by lust if I let it. I look up into the gentleman's eyes.

"I'm not sure for whom I do this, whether it you or I, but I cannot continue you must understand, at lest I hope you do." I bow and stand. "I am just Trista, I cannot deny who I am."

"I am Jack and I cannot allow you to do anything unwanted." He bows as well. "I hope that my company was enjoyable."

"I wouldn't dream of anything better." I walked out after taking one last look at the man Sita was currently sitting on, I knew this wouldn't be the last time I saw him.

**REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW XD**


End file.
